


Moment of Peace

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was nice to have another girl to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Peace

To be honest, Dani’s life had always been crazy. She liked to joke that that's what happens when you're in a family of rescuers, but in truth, even she had gotten tired of her hectic life. She had learned to adapt with the presence of alien robots, especially Blades, she learned how to survive in the midst of one emergency mission after another, and carved out an existence for herself that seems full and rich to those on the outside looking in.

If anything, she had learned to be in the company of other girls, being so used to being the only girl on the rescue team, besides Frankie. That was where Hayley came in. She may be Kade’s girlfriend, surprisingly, but whenever Dani needed to talk to someone outside of her team, she was there. When she stopped running, Hayley caught her. When Dani stopped taking control for a moment, Hayley pulled her close. When Dani needed a companion to listen to her, whatever the reason, Hayley was there for her. When at last she let out all of her tenseness, and just let Hayley hold her, Dani finally found a moment of peace in Hayley’s arms.

In her chaotic life, being with Hayley was the only place Dani had ever found peace, and one of the many reasons why she let her in. It was nice to have another girl her age to talk to.


End file.
